


Factory Settings

by LoveEffect



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Gen, Gun Violence, Mental Instability, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon, Sad Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveEffect/pseuds/LoveEffect
Summary: Hank is... gone. Ripped from Connor's life like he was made of tissue paper. Connor can barely process emotions as it is, but losing Hank? Losing the one person who was by his side the entire time? It stings, and aches, and Connor's processors feel on the verge of frying themselves at any moment. He doesn't know what to do, especially when the entire city is saturated with the man he lost. Maybe he should just... leave. Leave and never, ever come back.





	Factory Settings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from jackthwagger on tumblr: so for writing prompts i have been thinking of an angst-y hankconish fic where hank is killed and connor kinda snaps and takes sumo and moves in the middle of the woods in a cabin and mayhaps markus tries to find him to help with the politics of the new world and just all the angst and connor is never right again and ends up snapping and hunting whoever killed hank

They’re just arresting a suspect. Standard procedure. They did this last Thursday. It’s not a big deal. Crimes against androids have been petering out, especially now that the DPD has proven that they will, in fact, punish these crimes. It’s only been a couple weeks since the revolution though, and some people need the threat of punishment to finally stop treating androids like garbage.

 

Hank nods at Connor before kicking the front door in. They both enter, guns ready, both scanning the environment in their own way. Hank moves forward through the foyer, while Connor takes a moment. The thirium has long evaporated, but Connor can still see the vivid streaks of blue blood splattered about the room. He sighs. At least two androids had been beaten here and dragged further into the house, and there’s definitely enough blood for a third. Connor follows Hank, exactly five steps behind.

 

Connor steps into the house proper and quickly scans the room, left to right. He notices the gunman crouched behind the couch just as the man fires.

 

Time seems to stop as Connor begins to run preconstructions. The bullet has already left the gun (Smith & Wesson Shield, antique). He can’t change the fact that it’s already headed straight for Hank’s torso. Hank is too far away (3 meters). Neither tackling Hank nor jumping in front of him will make any difference.

 

Connor feels. Deviancy is still new to him. Interpreting the random signals in his processor as anything more than errors is still a challenge. But here, standing in the shattered remains of his mind palace, watching a bullet slowly creep along its trajectory towards Hank, his friend, his mentor, his… everything, he understands. Fear and dread and anxiety are welling up in his chest. He lets the situation sink in, watching the bullet now a foot away from the gun. The shot has a 93% chance of being fatal. Hank has a 93% chance of dying. Connor has a 93% chance of losing Hank, and there’s nothing he can do to stop it.

 

Connor rushes forward, halfheartedly shooting at the gunman, and catches Hank as he falls. He can hear the shooter slam the backdoor as he leaves, but he can’t bring himself to care. He pushes down on Hank’s torso and tries not to think about the vibrant color spilling onto the carpet and staining Hank’s mouth.

 

“You’re okay Hank, you’re okay. Backup’s coming, and you’re gonna be okay,” Connor babbled. Punctured lung, increasing arrhythmia. Chance of death: 94%. Hank slaps at Connor’s hands, saying it’s no use, he’s just going to see his son, he’ll miss him, it’s fine.

 

And then he’s gone. He’s gone and backup is screeching up to the house. He’s gone and coolant is leaking from Connor’s eyes and the suspect is gone but Connor can’t bring himself to care. Hank’s gone.


End file.
